Will of One
by AisLyng99
Summary: He was made to be a weapon, there was no denying it. His soul purpose was to destroy every evil that stood between mankind and freedom. Oneshot. R&R please.


A/N: This is a different version of the story. It's not my own though. The words are, but not the idea, or the story for that matter. It's a little strange, but I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman.

_Twenty floors above the dark city an elevator began its descent downwards. Leaving the twentieth floor, now the nineteenth,...eighteen..._

The only sound was the crunching of boots against the ground as a half-Man, half-Machine walked amongst the ruins of a city. Headed towards the center where there stood a large building made to look like a skull. It was a factory, or more, a fortress, smoke rising from the walls. Between its gates stood a man, still and silent, nothing more than a silhouette from this distance, waiting.

_...Seventeen...sixteen... The elevator was gaining speed. _

There was a sense of purpose in his steps. This Man-Machine had a mission. His mission was to fight. It was why he was built. It was the reason why he was even alive

..._Fourteen...thirteen..._

He was made to be a weapon, there was no denying it. His soul purpose was to destroy every evil that stood between mankind and freedom. Created with only feelings of hate and rage. These emotions only necessary to kill.

_... Eleventh floor now...tenth...the battle was drawing closer..._

He looked up. It looked like he wouldn't have to wait long for the fight. Wily had brought the fight to him.Wily himself stood on a raised platform, below him, six shadowed figures stood in a line. Then a crash of metal broke the eerie silence.

_...Eight...seven...six...Only a few more floors left._

"Cutman... Gutsman... Elecman... Bombman... Fireman... Iceman." Wily listed off the names of his creations, as one by one they stepped out of the shadows. The Man's face was an emotionless mask. He was stilla distance away when he stopped. It was six against one. The odds were obviously unfair, though the half-Machine did not let that hinder him. This was more than a mission, this was his destiny. He would not fail.

"I'm ready."

There was an evil glint in the mad professors eyes, as he stretched out his arm to signal the robots to attack.

_...Four...three...Only moments left._

Through the smoke, the people of the city strained to see the battle taking place. They kept a safe distance away and though they could not see the what was happening they could hear it. The deafening crashes of metal against metal. The reactions were almost instant as hands clamped over ears. But still the people could not overcome their curiosity and they continued to wait in anticipation for the final outcome.

Suddenly, the din stopped. The abrupt silence was unsettling. The crowd held their breath, not sure whether to be afraid or hopeful. Slowly, the smoke began to cleared away and they could see the figure of their Hero bent over.

He was weakened. These _Machines_ were stronger than they had appeared. It had started out in his favor, he had fought with deadly accuracy. His movements were quick, and his blows precise. But the difference in numbers soon began to have an effect. Now here he was, bleeding, panting, struggling to even remain standing. His legs gave out from under him, and he fell to his knees.

Wily loomed above his men, he had watched the entire battle from his post. This Machine was so very human-like. He had proved to be a very good fighter, though no one could have stood up against six robots, all attacking at once. A thought began to form within his head, but he put it away for later. He gave the signal for the final attack.

The defeated Hero's eyes widened as he saw Wily hive the signal. He closed his eyes, and a single tear fell down his face. His last thoughts before he died being only: _I didn't know I could cry._

_...Passing the second floor, Protoman was finally here. The elevator stopped and doors slid open, the half-Man, half-Machine, stepped out and began to walk, towards the city. Towards his fate. _

A/N: I didn't want to say his name until the end for reasons of my own. If you didn't totally dislike it, please review. I want to know if the rest of this story is worth posting. Well, anyway thank you for reading it(I am asuming that you did).


End file.
